


Pain and Pleasure

by TaylorWillcocks



Series: Forbidden Romance [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWillcocks/pseuds/TaylorWillcocks
Summary: Sabrina begins having X-Rated dreams of a certain Red-Headed Spellman after her dark baptism. Little does Sabrina know, Zelda has been having similar dreams. So when Hilda and Ambrose notice the stares that Zelda and Sabrina give each when they think the other isn’t looking. Hilda puts her baking skills to the test with some truth cookies…





	Pain and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve found out, I write best in first person so yeah will be from different POV’s.

I threw myself awake. Not again. I’d had another dream about my Aunt or well more specifically my Aunt Zelda. I mean who wouldn’t? She is lusted over by everyone and I mean everyone at the academy: girls, boys and even teachers. Curves and legs for days, tight butt, beautiful green eyes and luscious red locks that I just wanted to run my fingers through it whilst she pounded…. No no no Sabrina, stop, you cannot think about your aunt like that.

I bury my face in the pillow and suddenly noticed the throbbing between my legs. I was too exhausted from yesterday’s conjuring in class, so cold shower it is.

I slowly slide out of bed, yawning and then grab the towel thrown on the chair near to the door and make my way to the downstairs bathroom where the shower was. I was inside the room with the door locked before I even restriged that someone was in the shower. The shower curtain was thrown across but I could see their silhouette and it looked like Zelda. Unconsciously I smile, perhaps I’ll see her naked…

‘Hilda? Is that you?’ Zelda’s snaps me out of my day dream.

‘No Auntie, its me Sabrina.’ I nervously wring my hands.

‘What are you doing up? It’s nearly 2 am.’ Zelda’s head pops around the curtain and I quickly throw my towel on the hand rail before she sees.

‘Umm, well, I… couldn’t sleep and umm… you weren’t in your room.’  I look at the ground, I feel embarrassed that an 18 year old still needs her aunt like this. ‘Could you… um… just lie with me until I fall asleep again?’ I look up hopefully at Zelda. She smiles.

‘Of course, Sabrina, just pass me that towel and my PJ’s there.’ She points to the items she wants and I pass them to her. She goes behind the curtain and when she emerges, she is ready and dressed for bed. I’m only disappointed that she isn’t naked but I contain it, can’t ever let on that I like Zelda in that way.

We make our way back in my bedroom in silence, with only the sound of our completely in sync breathing. Before we reach the stairs, Hilda walks down them. She has a tray in her hands.

‘Hi you two, what are you doing up? Anyway never mind, here have a cookie.’ Hilda smiles and I narrow my eyes suspiciously. ‘Sabrina don’t look at me like that, they are perfectly fine. Have one.’ I pick one off the tray and take a bite.

‘Wow they are good!’ I mumble around the half chewed cooking. Aunt Zelda looks at me and I immediately close my mouth. I feel all warm and tingly inside but that’s only the good news. Bad news, it’s making me even hornier and being this close to Zelda is not helping. I quickly say goodnight to Hilda and hurry up the stairs not even looking at Zelda.

I collapse into bed. I’m about to put my right hand down my trousers but Zelda walks in. Damn I had forgotten I had asked her to come and help me get back to sleep but at this rate I don’t think I’ll be getting any. Zelda closes the door behind her.

‘Sabrina.’ Was it just me or had Zelda’s voice lowered a few octaves becoming more husky? I blame it on my heighten senses and that it’s late. ‘Sabrina, I need you.’ Nope not my imagination, Zelda was actually flirting with me.

‘You---You want me?’ I had to check.

‘Oh yes.’ She slides towards me almost like a cat ready to pounce which she does onto my bed. When she is securely above me, she lowers her mane-like enflamed hair which drapes around us like a curtain. Sweetly she presses her lips onto mine and stars explode behind my eyes. It never felt like this with Harvey or even Nicholas.

A growl sounds in the back of Zelda’s throat and suddenly it is all teeth and tongues as we both fight for dominance of the kiss. Whilst this is going on, I don’t notice Zelda’s hand slowly inching lower and lower till I feel her ghosting against my belly and the top of my PJ trousers.

Snapping her fingers, all my clothes swiftly disappear from my body. I break away from the kiss. ‘Aww, no fair aunty Zee.’ Zelda just smirks in reply and then without warning shoves two slender fingers straight into my virgin hole. I screamed at the intrusion but then the pain faded away to pure white-hot pleasure.

‘Oh god, more Aunty Zee! I need more.’ I was writhing on the bed, unable to cope with the furious pounding Zelda was giving me. I needed more but I couldn’t put my finger on what. My mind floats back to my fantasy that had woken me up. I still Zelda’s hand but keep it inside of me. She gives me a confused look but I just roll over, her fingers still inside of me. I pull myself up and onto all fours. I wiggle my ass in Zelda’s face. A look of recognition crosses through her eyes. She brings her left hand to my bum and massages it and then swiftly smacks the very white skin leaving a faint red hand print. I groan, loudly. By now Zelda had started pumping in and out of me again.

‘Again,’ is all I can manage to say.

‘It’s a Spellman family trait. To have pain with their pleasure.’ Zelda leans over me places a few soft kiss onto my back and hair. I arch my back into the warmth.

After about 5-10mins, a strong pulse starts up in my stomach, moving all the way to my core. Zelda senses this and adds another finger whilst still slapping my ass which was extremely red and aflame now.

When I orgasm, it feels like I am on fire… everywhere. But still I wanted more.

‘Again,’ I simply say. Zelda brings me to the edge for my second orgasm but doesn’t let me fall. ‘Aunty Zee?’ I moan. ‘Please?’

‘Please what niece?’ I moan again at the title.

‘Please Aunty Zelda, fuck me! Fuck me hard!’

‘As you wish. I’m gonna fuck you so hard so you can’t walk for a week.’ One more thrust and slap and I’m over the edge. I think I’m done but Zelda just carries on, adding another finger to the mix. I groan which causes Zelda to moan. She leans down and licks my ear. ‘Remember you are MINE and only I can fuck you like this.’ She growls possessively into my ear. ‘Mine. Say it!’

‘Aunty Zelds, I belong to you and only you can fuck me like this!’ I scream as Zelda sends me into oblivion for a third time, it was much stronger and it lasted so much longer.

As I come down from my high, Zelda moves beside me and pulls me into her arms. I feel like I could pass out.

‘Aunty don’t you want me to reciprocate?’ I mutter sleepily into Zelda’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R please and thanks for reading.


End file.
